perfect or not perfect?
by digitalpenguin
Summary: this is my first ever fan fiction. briefly: its about alex and marissa, their relationship starts unexpectedly at a basketball game. however, marissa cannot except herself being unperfect and is uncertain of what to do about her new relationship. au.


Hey this is my first ever fan fiction and I really don't know if this is good enough, so please have a read and review! Tell me if you like it/ hate it. I want to know if I should continue or not.

Thanks!

My name is Marissa Cooper. I am a perfectionist and I only think about school and basketball, hence explaining my lack of a love life. Basketball is my passion, I have been playing since I was 10 and now, seven years later, I am captain of my school team. I just love the game, the excitement, the co-operation, the support. Many of my friends are also in my team and, honestly, we kick ass. We won our previous season, beating our opponent 98 – 55 at the finals. In school I get straight A's in subject, I have a perfect reputation and I read the dictionary. Although I might sound like a nerd to you, I tell you now, I am not. I have a social life, one filled with a fair amount of alcohol and partying, however I'm never drunk because I can't waste my time being hung over vomiting and having a huge headache, when I have a pile of homework waiting for me. I know you must be thinking that I was lying, I am a nerd, thinking about homework when I'm partying, but I must strongly clarify, I am not one. I just can't control my need to have everything somewhat perfect and completed, I just can't. It is because of this disorder I am constantly stressed, restless and depressed. I try to be perfect all the time, I try to be what my parents tell me, and this entire 'trying to be perfect' thing makes me reluctant of dating, because it will make me an outcast and abnormal and not perfect, because I like girls.

"SOUTH HIGH!"

Our cheer echoed through the gym as we huddle up to begin our last quarter.

"Come on guys, last quarter lets get more shots in!" I shout out as we stand in our defense form awaiting the opponent to approach. We take on our defense position and begin to mark our players. Everyone is tired, trying to defend our basket and keep the other players out. The opposing team passes the ball outside the three point line and their number 11 receives it and starts to drive in and she takes a shot. Instantly everyone jumps up to try to get the rebound, being one of the tallest players on court now, I manage to grab the ball before anyone else does. I land with both hands on the ball, and before I could look up two players from North High are already trying to get the ball off me. One of the players, number 7, is trying to grab the ball out of my hands, while the other, number 13, is just pulling my shirt. I absolutely hate it when people don't play to the freaking rules, and so being the overly frustrated me, I yank the ball away just before the whistle is blown.

"Jump Ball! Last 10 seconds!"

As the three of us let go of the ball I turn to the girl who pulled my shirt and lean over to her ear and warn her, "Stop fouling me and keep your hands to yourself."

I take the jump ball against number 7 and I push it over to our other point guard, and she drives in and lay-ups, earning yet another 2 points. Just after the ball falls through the net, a long whistle is blown, indicating the end of the game.

Our team gathers for one last cheer to finish off, and as I put my hand in I glance over to see number 13 looking at me. Focusing my thoughts back to our applaud I say to my team,

"Nice work guys, lets keep this up through the whole season this year. On three guys: one, two, three, SOUTH HIGH!"

The huddle breaks up and I walk out to the empty corridor to get a sip of water from the water fountain. I lean down and drink slowly as the cool liquid flowed down my throat, hydrating me in a matter of seconds. I straighten back up and turned around. There, standing right in front of my face, was the number 13. She's panting and red from the game and sweat is till dripping down her face. It was just then I realize how pretty she is: with her long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail, icy-blue eyes and crimson cheeks. However, before I could investigate her face any longer she speaks up,

"No, YOU keep your hands to yourself."

After hearing her I am immediately pissed, I have not fouled anyone throughout the game, I understand that she is angry her team lost the game, but accusing me of unfair play is just unacceptable. Being the taller one, I step in to close the distance between us and look down at her as she continues to breathe heavily and stare at me.

"I didn't even touch you."

When I finished my reply we just stood there staring at each other. Her blue eyes were so full of emotion and colour and I can't help but unintentionally notice again how hot she is.

Suddenly, the most bizarre thing in the world happens: she kisses me.

Not being to control my sane self while her lips are on mine, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in to deepen the kiss. I slide my tongue along her lower lip, to try to gain entrance into her mouth, and surprisingly, she allows it. I lean her back towards a locker and continue to make-out with her, all the while my head is just screaming,

'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!'

Our oxygen supply runs out quickly and we are breathing heavily through our noses. Our tongues are moving at an incredible speed and my head is still finding it unbelievable that I'm making out with a girl.

Then out of the middle of nowhere a voice echoes through the corridor,

"Alex?"

Our mouths stop moving and our eyes open. Seeing how her face instantaneously responds with signs of fear, I learn the name of my kisser.

"Alex, are you out here?"

Footsteps approach us and just as suddenly as it started, she ends it, pulls away and sprints down the corridor.

Still trying to process everything that just happened I continue standing alone in the corridor. And when my brain finally functions and I realize what really happened, I whisper out,

"Fuk."

Hey sorry for the lack of m/a-ness

I just wanted to get things set so the story can get on.

So review please?


End file.
